


Leaving

by akwardcadabra



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Spideypool - Freeform, THE BOXES - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter have a fight, about something that happened on a mission.<br/>In the heat of the moment Peter tells Wade to leave his flat, in which Wade has been living.<br/>Wade is coping horribly with it and Peter isn't coping so great himself and is scared, if this is the end of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's done. This is my first Spideypool story.  
> I hope it lives up to your expectations.  
> Anyways, enjoy ^^

“I just saved your life!“ Wade yelled, entering the Peters flat, in which he had kind of moved in to, months ago.  
“By killing others!” Peter yelled back, not turning around.  
“They were the bad guys! It’s their own damn fault!”  
“They still deserved to live! You can’t just take others lives as you please! Just cause the great Deadpool thinks it’s right, doesn’t mean it’s right!”  
“I know I’m great.” Wade grinned “But, let’s not get distracted.”  
“WADE! For God’s sake! Can’t you just be serious for once?!” Peter looked furious.  
“What do you want me to do?! He’s dead! I can’t do anything about it, now! What is your god damn problem, Peter!?”  
“Leave!”  
“What?” Wade cocked his head to the side.  
“Leave my flat. I don’t want you here anymore.”  
Wade felt his eyes water and was thankful for his mask “I… Peter, please.”  
“No! I have to get some groceries. By the time, I’m back, you’re gone!” He went to their shared bedroom to change.  
Wade went after him, banging at the door “Peter! Please, let’s-“  
“No!” Peter slammed the door open, right into Wades face, who grasped his nose and winced in pain “Oh, stop acting up! I know it’ll be healed within 15 minutes!”

He swung his backpack over his shoulders “When I’m back, you better be gone!”  
Wade felt a sob rip from his throat “Peter? Are you breaking up with me?”  
“Stop crying! I’m not! I just need some space!” He slammed the door shut and left, stomping down the hallway, angrily.

Wade stood in the living room, dumbfounded, tears running down his cheeks, wetting his mask. He decided to take it off.  
Throwing it at the ground, he walked into the bedroom, grabbing a bag from the closet and started to stuff his clothes into it, while still sobbing.

[Didn’t we know this would eventually happen? I mean, we only lived together, because we sneaked into Spidey’s flat.]

{Still. I, personally, didn’t expect it to end this quickly.}

“He didn’t end it!” Wade growled, whipping his tears away. “He just needed a little space. We heard him!”

{Why are we crying? I know it must hurt emotionally, but since when do we care. And isn’t it a little weak, to cry?}

[As long as Spidey’s not here, we can cry. It doesn’t matter. And we do care! We love Spidey, but it appears this feelings are unrequited.]

“This-“ Wade sobbed painfully “-angsty Tumblr bullshit is really not helping…”  
He finished packing and went to the bathroom to get everything he needed. Picking up his toothbrush, he looked into the mirror, looking at his face.  
“Why did he even fell for me?” he sighed, tears rolling down his face “I’m so ugly… and now I look even worse, from crying.”  
“Pathetic.” He murmured “Freak…” he sobbed “Asshole.” He cried.

A loud breaking sound was heard, as Wades fist collided with the mirror “You made him do this! You idiot. Petey was our everything… He was our everything and you destroyed it… You idiot!”  
The blood dripping from his knuckles, mixed with the tears on his sleeve and he looked at it, sobbing. 

[We should maybe stop the bleeding.]

{It will heal, anyways.}

[But we don’t want blood everywhere do we?] 

“I’ll bandage it.” That’s what he did.  
Bandaging it, he went back to the bedroom, throwing his toothbrush and bathroom utensils in the bag, as he looked up to face the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

A smile crept on his face, as he eyed the picture of him and Peter. He still remembered when they took it. They were on the beach with Peter’s Aunt, because it was her birthday and she insisted on Wade coming with them.  
He wasn’t quite sure at the time, but Peter convinced him and he had a great time.

{Aw. That was a great day! But we should have made out with Petey in the waves.}

[Shut it. We don’t need to be more emotional.]

Wade sobbed again, holding the picture to his chest and falling onto the bed, having a full blown breakdown.

[Too late.]

“I love Peter…” He sobbed “Why would he make me leave…?” Tears kept streaming down his face, as he clung to the picture, having a hard time breathing through his hysterical crying.  
“I-it was just… a fight…” he sobbed into the pillow and cuddled the picture closer.

~~~

Meanwhile, Peter was regretting telling Wade to leave. He loved Wade and the other male surely loved him.  
He sighed “What have I done…?”  
“Dear?” an elderly lady asked, looking at him “Are you alright? You don’t look so good. Can I help you?”  
“Yes… I’m alright… Just fought with my boyfriend. But I don’t want to bother you.”  
“Oh you aren’t, dear. I’ve got plenty of time on my hands.”  
Peter sighed and packed the eggs, he needed, into the basket “Well… He tried to help me and someone got injured and it escalated and he tried to make a stupid joke in the middle of the fight and I yelled at him to leave. He cried and I told him to stop crying and get out… Then I left… I feel horrible. I love him and he loves me… I don’t want our relationship to break.”

The woman smiled “If you really love each other this much, it won’t. Just go back home and apologize. He will, too. Try to talk about it. I know, I know. Everyone says that, but I’ve been happily married for 50 years now and I can tell you it works.”  
She gave a little laughed, that made Peter smile “You’re right. He’s probably feeling horrible. I need to apologize and cuddle with him. Thank you so much!” he hugged her and she smiled.  
“My pleasure, dear. I just want everybody to be as happy as me and my husband are.” She smiled at him and began to walk away “Anyways, nice talking to you."  
“The pleasure is mine. Thank you again.” He waved and went to buy the items and then directly head home.  
“No problem.” She smiled and left.  
And so did Peter, as quickly as he could, praying, that Wade was still at home.

‘Please, be still there, Wade. Just please! Don’t leave me because I overreacted like this! Damn… I’m such an awful idiot!’  
Peter’s thoughts were wild and so confusing. He kept thinking about what to do without Wade, how he was really only trying to protect Peter, how this little fight just couldn’t end their relationship. ‘It just can’t!’

Repeating this thought over and over again, he ran up the stairs and bursted into the apartment, quickly putting the groceries in the kitchen.  
“Wade?! Wade, I’m ever so sorry! Are you still here?” He yelled, running to the bedroom and flinging the door open.

~~~

He sighed in relief, to find his boyfriend still there. This relief however was cut short, as he realized the scenario.  
Wade was lying on the bed, sobbing quietly, holding a picture, which he assumed was the one, that was normally on Wade’s nightstand, there was blood pooling under his arm and shards of glass were laying in the doorway to the bathroom.  
“Oh, Wade…” He murmured and went to examine what happened.  
Broken window, scattered clothes, sobbing and bleeding Wade. Now it all made sense. He had a breakdown.

Sighing quietly, he went to the bed “Wade?”  
Sitting on the bed next to him, he slowly reached for his boyfriend and rubbed his side, trying to calm him down “Oh, Wade. Calm down, please. I overreacted and I’m so sorry… I was sorry in the supermarket, but now I’m feeling even more guilty…”  
Wade sobbed again and Peter heard a little “Sorry, Petey.” From him.

Was he actually trying to leave? “Wade, sweetheart, just come into my arms, please.”  
Wade complied and sat up, not looking at Peter, before hugging him tightly.  
Peter quickly took the charge and started to pet Wades head, smiling “Shh… What has gotten into you? You look horrible.”  
“Always do…” and “Don’t deserve you…” could be heard, as Wade continued to cry into Peters shoulder.  
Peter smiled “Of course you do! You idiot, you are perfect in every way. You are funny, pretty, cute and so much more. I love you, Wade. I will forever. Now please calm down and let me see your hand.”  
Wade took several deep breaths but managed to calm down a little, holding his hand in front of Peters face “It’ll heal.”

{Isn’t it just adorable? He is so worried, even though it will heal in an hour or so.}

[People care for their loved once!]

{But not, if they know their loved ones have an enhanced healing factor}

[Can’t he simply care for us?]

“Shut it.” Wade growled and looked at Peter “It’s fine.”  
Peter smiled “See? It’s fine. Your hand has started to heal and I still love you.”  
Wade smiled “You do?”  
“Of course, stupid. A little fight would never make me love yo any less.”  
Wade smiled at him “I love you, too.”

Peter then got up and got the first aid kit from the bathroom and bandaged the wound in Wade hand, who looked at him, a little insecure.  
Every so slowly and gently, Peter cleaned the wound and bandaged it, despite Wade telling him that it wouldn’t be necessary, since he had his healing factor.  
But Peter didn’t care. He only cared for Wade right now. Everything else was banished into the back of his mind, while he was focusing on Wade.

“Hey, Wade…” he finally spoke up and Wade looked at him.  
“Yes, Peter?” he looked at him with eyes full of sorrow, but also relief.  
“Are you feeling better?” Peter smiled at Wade and Wade couldn’t help but smile, too.  
“Yes. I’m better…” he told Peter.  
“Well… Your wound is treated. How about you sit on the couch and drink something to hydrate yourself after this crying session and I clean up the sharps of glass and join you in a bit?”  
Wade shrugged “Sounds good.”  
Trying to get Wade to smile, Peter smiled even brighter “You could pop in a movie, you’d like to watch and we’ll cuddle.”

{He promised to cuddle with us!}

[Well isn't that just lovely. Deep inside, we knew it would all end well.]

{We did? I thought we were expecting everything to be over}

[Anyways, we should focus on Spidey, again.]

Wade smiled “Thank you. But we can watch, what you want.”  
“Mhh…” Peter thought for a good minute “Let’s watch Godzilla. The 2013 one.“  
Wade was still smiling, but standing now “Sounds great. Let’s do it!”

~~~

After Peter had cleaned up the shards of glass, he joined Wade on the couch, wrapping a blanket around the two of them.  
Wade lied his head on Peter’s shoulder and closed his eyes, not really caring for the movie, but only for Peter. He didn’t hear the sounds of the movie, only Peter’s heartbeat. Couldn’t feel the vibrations, resonating from the film, at the scene in which Godzilla roared, only his happiness.  
Running his fingers up and down Wade’s neck, Peter whispered “I love you, Wade. And I will forever.” He pressed a kiss to Wade’s head.  
Wade smiled and returned the kiss “I love you, too, Itsy bitsy spider.” He laughed.  
Peter had to laugh as well “Glad to see you’re getting back to normal.”  
Wade laughed “Whatever, sweetums.”

And by the time Peter started to run his fingers over Wade’s chest, drawing little shaped onto it, with his fingertips, Wade was already fast asleep, smiling faintly, as he felt Peter’s touch, who was just happy to have Wade and not have lost him, due to a stupid fight.


End file.
